


Dust

by elisi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Introspection, fitb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisi/pseuds/elisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel's thoughts after he killed Darla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust

He killed her.

His goddess; his mentor; his perfect mistress for 150 years... she exploded into dust and scattered over the dance floor of a small-town club and his demon howled.

Silently he walked out of The Bronze, with only the briefest of glances over his shoulder. His mind was too crowded with memories for him to speak with anyone living.

Many, many years ago Angel killed his mother, delighting in the look of pure terror before he tore out her throat. His mother had given him life, a life he had squandered, never understanding what a fool he was. When his soul had been returned, her face was the first he remembered and he'd felt sick at what he had done; guilt choking him for a century.

And now... now he had killed his Sire - the woman who had given him unlife. His Darla who had taught him everything - who had _been_ his everything from the beginning. And now she was dust. Because of a young girl with fearlessness in her eyes.

The Slayer inspired feelings in him that he had never known before - he thought it might be love. He didn't understand it, but knew that it was dangerous, because death followed him.

Angel had finally made his choice - going against his nature, his family, his fears - and he no longer had blood on his hands; only dust. And after everything, he discovered that Darla had one last lesson to impart, as surprising as it was acute.

Grief.


End file.
